Blood Oath
by BertaS
Summary: A series of drabbles written at different times. A bit of a departure from my norm, this Severus seems quite domineering and possessive. I'm not sure what my muse was thinking. Warnings: slash / Vamp!Sev / Blood play in part 2 (if you squint)


Title: Blood Oath - Expanded

Author: BertaS

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: PG

Word Count: 737

Warnings: slash / Vamp!Sev / Blood play in part 2 (if you squint)

Summary: A series of drabbles written at different times. A bit of a departure from my norm, this Severus seems quite domineering and possessive. I'm not sure what my muse was thinking.

A/N: Un-beta-ed. The Oath part of was sitting in my unfinished thoughts file for a long time.

Disclaimer: Never fry bacon naked. What? No one said it had to have anything to do with my drabble. *Grin*

**Blood Oath**

Captured by Death Eaters and in the presence of Voldemort Harry was desperate. Then Snape was called, and ordered to kill him. As the man stalked toward him Harry did the only thing he could think of, saying, "Freely do I give what you desire. To you alone, my life blood I give as you require. Protected I will be, as though you were my sire." And barring his throat he stepped into the man arms.

Severus shuddered as he tore his mask off and struck before anyone could stop him, drinking deeply, even as he apperated them to safety.

**Semantics**

After escaping from Voldemort, Severus refused to release his tight hold on the boy as he raised his head slightly and growled in Harry's ear, "Have you any idea what you've just done Potter?"

Harry swallowed hard before answering, "I just blew your cover."

"Your oath!" Severus snarled while pulling back enough to stare into the young man's face. "Do you understand what you've just become?"

Keeping his head down, Harry said, "According to the book I read; it's just semantics of course, but _husband_ seems to be the most accurate word." He was watching his hands play with the buttons on the front of Severus' robes. "Although, I can see a case being made for concubine, or maybe… whore." Harry said with a little shrug as he glanced up through the hair that hung in his face. "It seems an equitable trade for your protection, Sir."

"Damn it, Potter, you already had that." Severus almost shouted. "You didn't need to do this."

Shifting in Severus' embrace and half heartedly trying to pull away, Harry shouted back angrily, "Well, I guess you don't have to accept my oath."

"Don't be stupid, Potter. I accepted the second your blood touched my tongue." Severus snorted. His hands were on Harry's upper arms as he gave the boy a little shake. "A stronger man than I could not resist the oath from one such as you." He pulled the younger man close again and brushed his lips against Harry's jaw, before once again letting his fangs sink into the boy's neck. He didn't think he would ever tire of the boy's taste.

Harry whimpered a little as he mumbled, "But the book… Oh!" He closed his eyes and pressed closer to the other man gasping, "The book said…"

Licking the wounds closed Severus snarled, "Do not expect pretty words from me, Potter. You won't get them." He then growled the word, "Mine." before crushing their lips together insuring Harry could taste his own blood on Severus tongue.

**Contemplation**

Severus lay, leaning on his elbow, watching Harry sleep beside him. Reaching out he gently move a lock of hair so he could more easily see the boy's forehead and the jagged scar. His fingers trailing across one cheek to the small bruises his fangs had left on the slim neck.

He was unsure what to do about the boy. Severus sighed. He would have to release him from his oath, he knew that much, but he truly did not want to. He did not feel he deserved anything so pure and sweet in his life, but he wanted it. Wanted to keep and protect the boy.

He had closed the punctures, leaving no scars. If he was going to keep him, he should have left them, marking him for all the world to see. It could still be done, but he was reluctant to put a lasting claim on the boy. He knew that in making the oath, Harry had only done what he had to do to survive. His fingers moved lower along the boy's collar bone.

There were other marks, small bruises, love bites. Severus was sure that he sported several similar marks on his own neck and shoulders. That thought made Severus smile a bit. Their love making had been wildly passionate. The boy's reaction to his advances had quite surprised him. No one had ever reacted that ardently to him, even when he resorted to using a thrall on those that he fed from.

Harry moved curling closer, snuggling against Severus' chest and sighing in his sleep. Yes, Severus thought, he would have to release the boy. But for now he would pretend.

He lay awake holding the boy till morning, making believe that Harry was with him because he really wanted to be.

AN: I think there should be more, but it doesn't seem to want to be written. *shakes head* Oh well.


End file.
